Brought Up That Way
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Hiyori gets bullied at school for her dad being in a relationship with the same gender. Inspired by a song. Rated T, but Strong language warning


Zen sat having a cup of coffee waiting for his daughter to return home. He was alone at the moment, without Yokozawa by his side, but he was still working and wouldn't return in a few more hours.

When he finally heard the door catch open, he watched as his daughter walked in with tears running down her face. Her small hand took a hold of her dads and she was brought into a hug. She cried into his chest while Zen patted her hair trying to sooth her down.

"Daddy. What is a faggot?" She asked looking up with sad eyes. Zen frowned then led her into the living room and pulled her onto his lap.

"A faggot. It's not a nice word to be used. It hurts people. I don't want you to ever say it again. A faggot is a gay person, originally but can be used more friendly, but still I hate that word," Hiyori began to cry heavier into her fathers shoulder.

"Daddy are you one then? You have Taka-chan?" Zen sighed nodding his head.

"Yeah. Since I am in love with someone my own gender, I am deemed as a faggot. Why what brought this up?" He asked being patient with her. His daughter didn't mind that her daddy had a boyfriend. Yokozawa was good to her and treated her very well.

"We had to talk about our weekend and I mentioned that me, you and Taka-chan went to E-Land for a bit. They asked who he was and I said my daddies lover then all of a sudden, everyone in my class started to laugh at me and started calling me a faggots daughter. Daddy don't make me go to school tomorrow," she continued to cry.

Zen put a show on for her where a guy was being kicked for being a 'faggot'. Hiyori cried heavier then watched as the TV turned off, "Don't listen to them, and if it gets to you we will beat them up," he gave her a large squeeze then went into the kitchen again and began to prepare dinner for the three of them.

"Hiyo. Can you feed Sorata?" He asked as he began to cut up vegetables. The girl nodded as she walked into the room with her casual clothes. She got the cat mix and the meat and mixed it into her small bowl before setting it down in the designated area for her.

She went to wash her hands the help her dad with the food. Since her dad had to read 'The Kan' over and over again, he new some really good recipes from the top of his head. Their meals were always very healthy.

"Do you want to do the rice?" He asked as he finished cutting up the vegetables and putting them into a large boiling pot. The girl nodded then began to make up some rice balls for the table.

The door opened once again and Hiyo ran to see Yokozawa and gave him a large hug giving him a large hug. Yokozawa set his bag down and picked the girl up who was laughing happily. He walked into the kitchen to see that dinner was still being prepared. He walked over to Zen and wrapped his arms around him, his hands going onto his hips. He placed a gentle kiss to his temple then turned to see what he was cooking.

"Smells good. How long?" He asked seeing the sadness in his lovers eyes. He planted another kiss to his lips. Then turned to see Hiyo staring up at them with sad eyes.

"Dinners ready. Taka-chan, go get plates," he chirped up, giving him a goofy smile. Yokozawa went over to the cabinet and set out the plates for the three of them. He took a seat as Zen put the food onto the plates. Hiyo took a seat beside Yokozawa, her eyes glued to his face, studying every feature.

Zen took a seat beside the two and allowed his daughter and Takafumi to take what they wanted before he took what he wanted. He watched as Hiyo began her conversation about school, but Zen had noticed she had misses out what the other kids were doing at that time, as she spoke about the class's pet hamster that had escaped.

Zen laughed then watched as his daughter stood up and put her plate into the washing basin then left giving her dad a kiss on the cheek, "I'm going to bed," she said giving him a hug then doing the same to Yokozawa.

Zen smiled as she went to her bed. He looked to Yokozawa then sighed deeply when she was away, "What's wrong?" He asked grabbing his hand and holding it securely.

"Hiyo is being bullied, as she had mentioned that I had a boyfriend. They are calling her a faggots daughter," Yokozawa frowned then took the two plates that were still on the table and went to the washing basin and began to wash them while Zen dried them.

"Are you going to the school then? They shouldn't be bullying her as you have a boyfriend?" He asked as he handed a clean wet bowl to Zen, who to it and began to dry the porcelin.

"Of course I am. I am furious. They can't have her coming home crying. She doesn't want to go to school now," Yokozawa handed him another plate nodding his head slowly. He emptied the dirty water out of the basin then turned to Zen who was looking at the dry white bowl.

"I didn't bring her up to be frowned upon, and the only reason she is like this is because of me," Zen put the plates away then went into his daughters bedroom to see that she was lying in bed with Ijuuin recent manuscript. She liked to read them, she did tend to find lots of mistakes.

"Hey princess. Found any problems?" He asked taking a seat on her bed. Hiyo shook her head and put the manuscript down.

"Go to sleep. Sounds like you have had a rough day," he kissed her forehead then turned her night light off before heading into his own bedroom to see Yokozawa was lying their reading over a document.

Zen stripped into his boxers like he normally did and joined his lover in the bed. He felt a hand go onto his and he was pulled onto his chest. Zen gave him a gentle kiss on the lips then rested his head against the others shoulder, "Everything will be fine. It will be resolved," Zen nodded then watched as Yokozawa drifted of to sleep. Zen lay on him for a little longer then heard the door open to his bedroom.

"Can I sleep with you?" She asked holding one of her soft toys. Zen slid of Yokozawa then opened his arms to allow his daughter into the bed. She cuddled into her dad's arms then looked to see Yokozawa who was sound asleep.

"Grumpy bear is sleeping," she whispered then looked to see the weird expression on her fathers face. He looked pained for once and she didn't like it.

"Sweetheart. What do you think about this? Me and Yokozawa. What do you think?" Hiyori smiled to her dad and she sat up to look at the sleeping male.

"Meaning that he is male. It doesn't bothered me, not ever, he makes you happy, very happy. So it has never bothered me," she kissed her fathers forehead then snuggled into his body before all three of them fell asleep as a happy family.

* * *

Zen stormed into the school with the sad Hiyori holding his hand, her smaller legs running as she tried to keep up with her fathers angry pace. She had begged not to go to school, she had cried about them being mean to her again.

Zen walked into the reception angrily and demanded to see the head teacher, lucky enough the said male walked past at that point. The head teacher allowed the two to come into his office and Zen frowned.

"Mr Kirishima, what seems to be the problem?" That alone made Zen even more angrier, he was even ignorant to what was going on in his school.

"Why is my Hiyori coming home in tears and is afraid to go to school?" He asked angrily giving the teacher a stern look. The head teacher was dumbstruck, he did not know what answer. "Why are kids allowed to get away with calling my daughter a faggots daughter?" The head teacher smiled before apologising.

"I should apologise on their behalf, clearly they don't know you as you are indeed not one," This guy was getting on his wick, Zen growled again.

"If you are implying I am not gay. I am. I have a boyfriend, that still doesn't give the kids the right to bully my child for what I am. And with that I can see they haven't be taught that same sex relationships are perfectly okay," he hissed. He didn't want to shout in front of his daughter as he didn't want her to see her father in such as state. He was trying to keep his cool.

"I didn't raise her up in an environment that is friendly for those fu- brats to ruin everything," Zen continued to growl.

The door opened and a male walked in with dark hair, "What do you want me to do then?" The head teacher asked taking a seat in his desk crossing his arms.

"What I want. I don't want my daughter to come home in tears as she is being bullied as I have a boyfriend. Teach the kids at your fuc- school that nothing is wrong or strange," Zen growled then turned to the male who was at the door.

"This school is homophobic is it?" The male asked looking to Zen with a smile.

"Ijuuin. You should be working," Zen made his way over to him and ruffled his hair in a kind manner before leading his daughter to her class.

"Daddy, were you almost about to swear in front of me?"

"Yeah sorry about that. Sometimes those words can express how you feel so much at times. Don't use them until I say so," Hiyori walked into the classroom with her dad. Some other parents were there as well talking to their child.

"Theres the faggots daughter," Zen clenched his fist before making his way to the child that spoke. He walked over and glared down at the boy with anger.

"What did you just call me?" He asked angrily. Hiyori grabbed her dads hand and pulled him back.

"Sweetheart. I need to head to work now. There is a parents evening on tonight. We'll come by to collect you," he gave her a kiss on the cheek then left angrily. She soon felt two strong arms wrap around her and put her onto the desk.

"Kyo-chan," she laughed flattening down her skirt. "Why are you doing here?" She asked resting her head against the side of his shoulder.

"Yokozawa, suggested a nice change, so i'll be teaching kids here how to cook some of my dishes. I just happened to be your classroom. What's wrong with your papa, he looked so sad?"

"Those boys indirectly called him a faggot and daddy hates that word," Ijuuin walked over to the child and he grinned darkly.

"May all your chicken kill you, you little shit," he growled before helping Hiyo onto the ground. He sat in Hiyori's seat then allowed the girl to sit on his knee. The teacher walked in and saw their guest having Hiyori on his knee.

"Ahh, good morning class. Today we have a very special treat. We'll be having Ijuuin Kyo, the person who created 'The Kan' to teach us some healthy recipes. Today we'll be cooking all day," The class cheered as Ijuuin stood up then headed to the front of the class.

"Lets head to your kitchens then. Hiyo, can lead the way," the girl took his hand and led him into their classroom. Hiyo went to her post then watched as Kyo joined her with his smile.

"You're dad has been over working me. It's nice to be allowed out" One kid had over heard their conversation and frowned.

"That's Kirishima's father faggotty boyfriend!" Everyone growled then went back. Hiyori looked sad even more.

"Feel free to bake cakes. The recipe I'm going to teach is the new one. That I assume you have read. You're dad brought me in your creation. We truly enjoyed them,"

"Can we make daddy some cookies then...he loves cookies," Kyo nodded then allowed the girl to get on. With her reading over his manuscript and enjoying cooking she was able to cook most of the meals that were in his books.

Kyo went on to explaining on what they were cooking for the rest of the day. He had noticed Hiyori was usually quite as she made a large batch of cookies. He noticed all the stares he was getting.

"Are you Hiyori's dad's boyfriend," Kyo could only laugh shaking his head.

"Zen's my editor. He edits my book that's all...except for the fact that I was the best man at his wedding, and Hiyori's god father," he smiled then looked to them all who looked confused.

"Zen was married before. Hence why Hiyori is here. He's divorced now and has someone else in his life," he stated simply taking a biscuit off of Hiyori's baking tray. She put the cookies onto a cooling rack and took one for herself and joined Kyo.

"What's your opinion of a gay person editing your book," Kyo sighed.

"Look, you seem to be not well educated, so...," he went onto the schools computer and brought up a clip of people being abused. The first one was of a male who lay on the floor all bloodied, with words written on the wall, 'This happened to be because I am gay' The kids look terrified.

Then a movie of an english male proposing to an english male, in a large warehouse was shown. The two guys were looked so happy, as their life was going to change for the better.

"Zen, he's gay. Get over yourselves. He's still human, and hard to believe but so his his boyfriend. They are a nice pair, they work well together. Get over yourselves and do some growing up. It's people like you who make it hard for the gay community to come out," He said angrily.

The bell went and the kids began to put away of their equipment. Hiyori put her cookies into a box then went down the stairs to clean up. She saw that parents were walking in, both mums and dads. And there he was, with Yokozawa. He walked over to his daughter and gave his daughter a large hug.

"How's your day?" He asked. Hiyori shrugged.

"Better. They weren't mean to me, as Kyo-chan was there. I made you cookies," Zen opened the box and smiled at the cookies that looked really nice.

"I'll enjoy them later. I missed you today," he smiled taking her little hand within his and giving her a large kiss on the forehead. Yokozawa just smiled at the sight then received a hug from Hiyo.

"Oh Sorata is at Takano's for the next few days. He's getting better at looking after himself so she'll be staying there for longer," Hiyori nodded her head then watched as other classmates came in and stared at Zen and Yokozawa.

Hiyori felt a hand push her over. She turned to see one of the boys in her class that she liked. She growled as she had hurt his legs and kicked him in the groin with a lot of force. The boy keeled over in pain, cupping the sore area.

The teacher walked in seconds after and asked all parents and children to gather round her. Yokozawa was brought into the circle by Hiyori and the teacher began to explain some things about how the class had been doing recently, in general.

Yokozawa felt Zen grab his hand, but it more like he was trying to compose himself of a fright. The teacher allowed the parents to look around the classroom and walked over to set of parents. Zen made his way over to a brown haired woman and glared at her. He knew she had spotted him and he had to recompose himself.

"Why the fuck are you here?" He asked angrily. He felt Hiyori behind his legs. He was aware that she had heard him swear and he moved a hand behind his back to pat her head.

"Oh...so you're the faggot. Ouch," she placed a hand onto her heart pretending to look pained. Yokozawa was beside Zen and was staring at the woman, that he didn't know.

"So, you're gay now. How nice," she looked down to Hiyori then bent down to look at her. Zen grabbed her hair and pulled it back up.

"Don't you dare," he hissed pushing the woman back. Hiyori was getting worried. Her dad wasn't alright. She was led away by Yokozawa sensing the stress within his lover. They were over at the artwork the kids had done while Zen spoke with the woman.

"Why won't you let me see her?" Zen could only raise an eyebrow and frown to the woman.

"If you hadn't left us, you could have. But you have no rights to see her now," The woman frowned then went into her purse and pulled out a crisp 1000¥ bill and gave it to him.

"Spend this on her for me?" Zen took the money angrily and stuffed it into his pocket then walked over to his daughter who was showing Yokozawa one of her drawings. The teacher had walked over to them and they quickly were spoken to about how Hiyori was doing in school academically.

She was smart, a good student, very helpful, she loved english and cooking. Zen was proud of her. He loved her so much and didn't want that woman to even get a chance to see the way he had brought her up.

"Daddy can we go home now?" She asked. The two nodded their head then followed the girl outside. The three got into Yokozawa's car and they drove back home. The group got out in silence then walked in.

While Hiyori was getting changed into her pyjama's, Zen pulled Yokozawa into a hug, "Who was she? I've never seen you so tense?" He asked softly.

"Hiyori's mother, my ex-wife," he whispered quietly, hiding his face into his lovers. Yokozawa watched as Hiyori came out with her little white rabbit. She joined them on the couch and looked to her dad with sad eyes.

"Who was she daddy? Who was that?" She asked.

"That was your mother...but she doesn't have any rights to speak to you as she abandoned you, when you were a lot younger. Hey we were going to watch a scary movie. You can join us if you want?" The girl nodded her head then watched as her dad lay against Yokozawa's and the said male wrapped an arm around his back pulling him in securely to his own body.

The movie had started and Hiyori was hiding into her fathers arms as the slaughter of many people were shown on screen. Zen wasn't tired, he was just so comfortable cuddling into the two people that he loved, so his eyes would fall heavy and close.

When a very adult scene was shown, Zen went to cover his daughters eyes but he noticed that she was tensely watching the scene, "Daddy...do you do that...with Taka-chan?" Both males gasped before turning to look at her.

"Yeah, we do. Do you have a problem with that?" Hiyori shook her head, a blush creeping onto her face.

"It is a way to prove you love someone, it's nice," she said hiding her face behind her hands. Zen took her hands as the two in the film were getting more touchy and were moaning the others name.

"Why are you going red? It's something thats natural, that's why I am being so open with you," he asked pulling her in closer for a hug.

"But...I'm confused...I don't understand how you'd work?" She whispered to the two who were also bright red as they were now going to explain how gay sex now worked. "Boys don't have a place...to go in...and there are two guys, so who goes in, as well," she was really red with tears threatening to fall. Zen paused the movie for a second then turned to his daughter putting her onto his lap.

"There is a place to put it in, it's called the anus. We have to go in their as we don't have vagina's. Okay? For the one who goes in, well that can be either one of us...but in these coupes there is always one who is more dominant, and wants to go in while the other prefers to be taken. Do I make sense?" The girl nodded her head slowly.

"For us, I am the dominant one, so I'll lead. Okay?" The girl once again nodded her head then cuddled in between the two males, falling asleep slowly as the move came to the resolution.

When the movie finished, Zen picked her up carefully and led the sleeping girl into her bed. He tucked her in and gave her a kiss on the head. Yokozawa walked through with her white rabbit and put it beside her.

They both walked out and into their own bedroom, "She's really smart for being so young," Yokozawa stated as he took of his trousers and his t-shirt, until he was left in his boxers. He joined Zen in the bed who could only nod his head.

"She is. Most parents don't want to talk about those kind of things, but it is perfectly natural thing to happen, so I'm not gonna hide it from her. She wants to know, so I answered," Yokozawa turned his lamp off then turned his head to face his lovers.

"Yeah, during that parents evening. So many little shits running around, they were all so ignorant," he huffed closing his eyes. "Night Zen," he whispered closing his eyes while Zen continued to stare up to the ceiling. Most parents would hide so many adult related stuff from their children.

Zen wasn't doing it, in front of her, but if she asked he would be happy to answer her questions about it. He heard his door creak open and watched as Hiyori snuggled onto his side and got under the covers. He felt her fall asleep quickly. She was old enough to understand, but how she would take that information into her still undeveloped brain, he did not know. Soon sleep found Zen and he to was thrown into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Zen was in his office while his subordinates worked away quietly. It was still early for hell week. Though he was working really late though. It was eight o'clock. He did manage to tell Hiyori that he would be late as he had didn't want to fall behind.

He watched as Yokozawa walked into his office with his usual frown. He had business with someone else and wasn't needing the distraction of his lover, since he to was busy. Zen brought over the part timer and he bowed his head as was always so nervous.

"Misaki was it? Could you run to the fax machine for me and pick up Ijuuin's storyboard?" The young brunette nodded his head quickly before taking of to the fax machine that was down the hall.

Zen heard his phone ring, his cell phone. Looking worried he picked it up then put it to his ear, it was an unknown number, "Hello?" He asked down the phone.

"Hello, does this happen to be Zen Kirishima, father of Hiyori Kirishima?" Zen found himself speechless. He didn't like the males tone. It was to formal. It made his heart race hearing it alone.

"Yes I am Zen Kirishima, may I ask who is calling?"

"This is officer Tanka," the officer began. "Hiyori has been in an accident. She was ran over by a drunk driver and is now in hospital. We'd like it for you to come down and see her. Ask her name at Tokyo's general and the staff will lead you here," Zen nodded his head slowly, he couldn't stay composed. He was terrified.

He hung up then frantically began to save all his documents and pack up his work, Yokozawa stood at his side and put a hand on his shoulder, "Hiyo's in hospital. She had been ran over," Yokozawa frowned then pushed Zen of his chair.

"I'll save all your work and take all your stuff, just leave now," Zen nodded then stood up grabbing a hoodie then ran down the stairs–the lift would take forever to come up then take him back down, and he needed to be out of the building and be by her side.

He was terrified, yet tears didn't run down his cheeks, instead the rain that fell from his hair, that slithered down his face, did that for him. Luckily the hospital wasn't too far away from Murakawa.

He continued to run, as a parents he didn't know what to think at the moment, only the worst situations came to mind, but he had to focus on being on her side and not dwell on the future. He had to be with her now.

When he saw the hospital, he was greeted with the distasteful smell of disinfectant and the eyeful of patients that were getting help walking to the over-expensive shops that resigned within the hospital. The sight of the people that were visiting, sitting there with their glum faces made him feel a lot worse. The sight could only remind him that he was indeed in the hospital, and for his daughter.

Zen walked over to the receptionist lady and put his hands onto the counter, his hands clenching as he spoke, "My daughter, Hiyori Kirishima is here. I'm her father Zen Kirishima," the lady checked her computer for what felt like eternity for the editor in cheif.

When the brunette finally looked up, she gave the male a smile, "The police are with her. They will come collect you. If you just wait here?" Zen nodded then stepped aside and felt his phone buzz. He saw it was Yokozawa and he answered it.

"Hey! It's everything alright. Is she okay? What's going on?" He asked but Zen couldn't speak. He was crying at this point, he was worrying too much to speak to his own lover, "Speak to me. Zen! What's wrong,"

"I don't know. I have just arrived. I'll be heading up now. I'll phone you in a bit. Love you," he whispered, trying not to show that he was crying and trying to keep the lump in his throat down, so that he could speak properly.

Zen watched as two police officers came down and walked over to him, "Are you Mr Kirishima?" They asked. Zen could only nod his head. The officers led the male into her room. Zen stopped before he even got a chance to look at her. He composed himself before walking in to see the sight if his daughter lying there.

She had a mask over her face and her leg was in a stookie. Just a broken leg, Zen sighed to himself. She would live, that made him happy. He walked over and touched her cheek, it was warm, thank god.

He sat on the chair with his eyes closed. When Sakura walked out on them, he was sad. She had cheated on them. She wanted to be with another male instead of him. He felt like he had lost everything, when that door slammed behind her, then he turned to see his daughter standing there with a smile on her face, she was holding out a cookie, made from her little oven. When he took the warm cookie, he noticed that the chocolate chips looked like it was a smiling face.

Zen could only stare at the cookie, the best thing in his life, was his daughter. He didn't need Sakura to fulfil his life, the smiling girl in front of him was all he needed to make his life complete, was to see his little girl smile at him in such a way that would melt away all his sorrows.

Zen looked up to see Hiyori opening her eyes and a smile formed on his lips as she to smiled back at her dad, taking her hands, that smile still remained on her lips as she looked to her father with love.

Even with all the pain that the both of them felt, she still continued to smile at him with love none the less.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I finished writing the story, when I saw that Zen's wife had passed a way and not divorced, but I had plans with the divorce, her showing up at the school. If I had known sooner I would have written it as it should be with the mother passing away.**

**This story was inspired by Brought Up That Way by Taylor Swift.**

**Please Review.**


End file.
